To improve workflow on medical imaging apparatuses, it is important for components used in the preparation and/or assistance of an examination via the medical imaging apparatus to be arranged as advantageously as possible relative to an examination region of the medical imaging apparatus. Examples of such components include a camera, in particular for patient observation and/or for patient positioning, and/or a display apparatus with which the patient can be provided with visual information.
To acquire acquisition data for a region to be depicted of the patient, the patient is supported on the transfer plate and introduced together with the transfer plate such that the region of the patient to be depicted is arranged in the acquisition region. Herein, the acquisition region can be covered at least from above.
In particular, the acquisition region can be formed by a tunnel-shaped opening. This results in essential requirements relating to the arrangement of the components. For example, it would be advantageous for a camera to be able to detect the patient optically, both when the patient is still supported in front of the acquisition region and when the patient has been introduced part way into the acquisition region. Conversely, if possible from the lying position, the patient should be able to see a display apparatus, both when the head is located before the acquisition region and when the head is located in the acquisition region. The advantages that can be achieved with a given arrangement of components can in particular substantially depend on the illumination of the examination region.